Harry Potter and the Final War
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED Read and Review, Please. UPDATED! Harry had a different childhood, raised by Merlin, Godric Gryfindore, and the rest. Now he goes to Hogwarts as a sixth year. But Voldermort is back. What from the books didn't happen?
1. The Return

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The author Tom inspired this. He said I could use his idea if I mentioned him. I didn't, much, but I thought it right. One of his stories is Harry Potter and the New Powers, I think.  
  
Read and Review  
  
  
  
Harry Potter Returns  
  
  
  
Harry sat high up in one of the tallest trees on the island. The island had been his home since his parent's murder 15 years earlier, and he would miss it. He was looking forward to meeting magiks his own age. For that matter, he was looking forward to meeting humans his own age. There were only six other humans on Avalon. Merlin, Godrick, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and a guy called the sleeping king. He had been doing just that, sleeping, for the whole time that Harry had been there. He was King Arthur Pendragon, the greatest of the kings. Everyone had heard of him. The other five, all of whom were wizards, were more commonly known. Merlin was Arthur's mentor, and the greatest wizard in history. The other four were the founders of the worlds' [yes I did mean for that to be plural] greatest wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When one says 'world', he doesn't really include Avalon, it exists halfway between the worlds. All five worlds met together at the shores of Avalon. Three of the worlds were Earth dimensions, one with all magiks, one with all muggles, and one mixed. The one of the other worlds is the underworld, containing heaven, hell, and everything in between. [see Greek or roman mythology] The fifth world was different. It wasn't much of anything, but at the same time, it was everything. It is the astral plane. It is the home of ghosts, shadows, and sleeping minds from the Earths. But when one physically travels there, not just in spirit or mind, it is much different. It is the battlefield in the war between good and evil. [I am not sure if this is going to have anything to do with the story]  
  
Harry was watching the sky on his last night in Avalon for almost a year. He was going to go back to the world where he was born, where he was a celebrity, where he had been missing since his parent's death. He would attend Hogwarts.  
  
The night of his parent's death, a dark wizard attacked them. That wizard had killed his parents then attempted to kill him. And failed. The curse that was meant to kill him rebounded and all but killed the dark wizard. He spent most of the fifteen years recovering. But now he was back, with a vengeance. Harry was being sent to help protect Hogwarts, and eventually the rest of his world. There was even a chance that the conflict would leak over to the other Earths.  
  
"Harry!" Merlin was calling him.  
  
"There are a few things that you need to know about the world you are going to." Harry looked nervous.  
  
"One, use this charm to bind most of your powers for every-day use." He handed a glass pendant to Harry. "Only take this off when you must. It will only bind your powers if you put it on, and are not under any influence to do so, not that anyone could control you.  
  
"Two, if you reveal that you are an animage, keep in mind that as far as anyone you meet will know it is impossible to turn into more than one animal, and it is never anything magical or capable of doing magic. Keep that in mind, but it is your choice if you want them to know how powerful you are.  
  
"Three, never mention us, this island, or any of the worlds . . . they probably have some information about the underworld, but don't let anyone know that you truly know about it, Especially that you visit your parents.  
  
"Four, here is your parent's key to their vault in Gringots. Don't spend it all, save a gallon or two. Um, this is more of a request, but take this." Merlin gave Harry a piece of paper.  
  
"When Godrick and them came here, they were cursed to stay here, not that they mind too much, but it was effectively like dieing there. They have a few things that they never took care of that they would like for you to do. Oh, and if anything there involves time shifting (time travel) don't let anyone catch you in the present and don't let anyone draw your picture or anything while in the past.  
  
"Finally, if you choose to ignore my rules completely, make sure you trust the people you do tell, ok. And remember that the person that betrayed your parents was a person that they trusted, and that he was in control of his own actions.  
  
"Oh, if you need to come back here, you know the way. Just don't do it unless necessary."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Tell the others that I said goodbye. I will be back for summer vacation, if not before then." Harry hugged his oldest mentor and father figure. He then said a word and what could be described as a bubble appeared behind him. It was like looking through solid glass, but what he saw behind it was different than what was really there. It was a window in space and time. Harry walked through.  
  
  
  
He came out into an alleyway. Stepping into the street he found it teeming with wizards and witches.  
  
"This must be Diagon alley," he said to himself.  
  
"Yes, it is." a girl answered him. Harry looked at the girl. She was about his age, with beautiful flaming red hair.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley." She extended her hand.  
  
"Harry." He responded. "Could you point me towards Gringots? I've never been here before."  
  
"Sure, I'll walk you there," she responded, they started walking. "What school do you go to?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts, but until now I have been at a private school."  
  
"Oh, I go there. I'm in Gryffindore, a fifth year. You?"  
  
"Sixth, I haven't been sorted yet."  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'I hope that he isn't a Slytherin' Ginny though as she walked away. 'He was way too hansom for Slytherin.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time that Harry finished removing money from his parent's vault, the ministry had arrived. Gringots had been shocked to see that key, as they had been infirmed that there were no heirs, they contacted the ministry. It took Harry nearly eight hours to prove that he was actually Harry Potter. He did learn one thing from the incident, and that was the ministry refused to believe in Voldermort's return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a long day and he wanted to go to sleep. But first he wanted to read the requests from his Godrick, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
First let us say that we are so proud of you, and we all consider you our son, and Merlin feels the same way. I hope you feel the same way too. We just want you to remember that you will always be loved.  
  
We have a few requests, if you could possibly help us with, as we are banished from that world. Please burn this after you complete the tasks, or if you feel you shouldn't, for whatever reason.  
  
Godrick - I was writing a book of battle spells, and hid it in Hogwarts, through a passage behind the Gryffindore Tower fireplace. I intended to publish it, but it wasn't finished. All the spells, however, were. You know most of them, but I want it put in the headmaster's care, or destroyed. Thanks. PS, I remember that there is also a journal there, if you wouldn't mind returning it to me?  
  
Salazar - You may soon find that history has turned the competitive rivalry between Godrick and me into a war. My preference of purebloods was not intended to be passed along to future generations either. Godrick and I had a dueling room where we staged duels for audiences. The main entrance and Godrick's secret entrance was closed off by a magic earthquake cause by one of Rowena's experiments. But mine wasn't. Inside is a Basilk. It had a cage, but I am sure that it has outgrown the cage by now. Baby Basilk was a delicacy, but I never got a chance to enjoy that meal. Anyway, could you take care of the problem? Slytherin lore is that I left it there as revenge, and more than a few students have been killed by it. Just speak parlstoung in the second floor girls' bathroom. Do be careful. Oh, and the ghost in the bathroom was the Basilk's first victim, might you give her my apologies?  
  
Helga - I fear that I punished student much to harshly once, and never got to end his punishment. He was supposed to serve for two years as the soul of the sorting hat, but I never got a chance to free the poor soul. Do ask him though, I would hate for you to remove him to the underworld if he enjoys it. Or maybe you could conjure a body for him to use? I know what you are thinking, the two years was a legitimate punishment, and he accidentally used a growth spell on a small grove of trees about the size of half a quidditch patch. Now look at the forbidden forest. If he does want to leave, just use an artificial intelligence animation spell on the hat so that they don't have to find a new way to sort students. PS, his name is Jordan and he is my half brother.  
  
Rowena - My final experiment buried my lab, but in it are the bodies of several ghosts wandering the school. They just came to visit and bang, the roof collapsed on them. They should get a proper burial. If they want to stay, that won't force them, but it will allow them to pass if they don't. I don't know how to find my lab anymore; I would walk there in my sleep every night. You won't have to leave the castle, and there is no password. That is all I know. I still wonder how it happened. Good luck. Thanks, and apologize to the ghosts for me. Come to think of it, I wonder how they were there to visit when even I didn't know the way.  
  
Merlin - Mine is not a request, just something I thought I should mention. The sleeping king is destined to wake up when Britain needs him the most. In the future, when you fight in the war, just come home and we will try to wake him if you feel he could help. Just wanted to mention this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry folded the letter, put a hiding spell on it, then curled up and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*Vocab*  
  
magiks-collective term for wizards, witches, summoners, elementals, mages, sorcerers, sorceresses, enchantresseses, necromancers, charmers, immortals, wicans, seers, true animages, etc.  
  
Magik (capitalized) refers to one who has all of those abilities. (Can we say Harry?)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Two New Students

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when the news owl came in carrying the Daily Prophet. She spit out her juice when she caught sight of the front cover. It was a picture of Harry, the guy she had helped in Diagon Alley. The headline above it was "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Returns!" [[He disappeared after being left at the Dursleys]]  
  
Her mother, Molly Weasley, walked in just in time to see her daughter spit her pumpkin juice all over the table.  
  
"Ginny, what happened?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"Remember that guy I mentioned?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes" Ginny just handed her the paper.  
  
"That was him!"  
  
Molly just stood there speechless.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office, waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. An owl had shown appeared in his office the previous day that Harry would come at exactly 9:00 am, and it was one minute until that time. He waited in silence, and just before 9, he heard the gargoyle that guarded his office move. At 9 on the dot, the a young man stepped into his office.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Harry Potter, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, I came here because I would like to attend Hogwarts for the next two years, as a sixth and seventh year. If necessary, I will take any tests necessary to do so."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what a sixth or seventh year should be able to do, but was confidant that even with most of his power bound by the charm on his neck he could still do it.  
  
"That can be arranged, but I must ask where you have been for fifteen years."  
  
"I am not supposed to say anything, but I feel I can trust you. Avalon."  
  
"Oh . . . Um I can presume you mean the true Avalon, and not New Avalon?"  
  
"Yes. Can I be sorted now?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Harry put the hat on."  
  
What is going on . . . you are here to free me, aren't you?  
  
'yes' thought Harry.  
  
But how, my sister is dead . . . or not. Can I have a body? I was only twelve when I was put in here.  
  
'sure, I'm going to take you off now, and in a minute you will be free'  
  
Thank You  
  
'oh, how old do you want to be?'  
  
I don't remember any of the magic I learned, how about a first year, 11  
  
Harry removed that hat.  
  
"Professor, I can trust you to keep my secrets, right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Harry started the spell that would conjure the new body for Jordan Hufflepuf, the soul of the sorting hat. Dumbledore couldn't hear the words, but he did hear it. First there appeared to be a faint bone structure, the muscles, then skin and clothing. Only then did the body come fully into alignment with the world and become visible. Then he turned to the sorting hat and continued the chant. A faint blue light emerged from the hat, and then entered the body. Jordan's eyes opened.  
  
"Harry! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Professor, my name is Jordan Hufflepuf, Helga's brother. I blew up half of the school and was punished with two years as the soul of the sorting hat, but my sister . . ."  
  
"Died" Harry interrupted quietly, so only Jordan could hear. He didn't want the professor to know all his secrets. Jordan took the hint.  
  
" . . . Died before she could release me. May I please become a student here?"  
  
"Um . . . forgive me, I'm not usually at such a lack for words. Did you conjure his body up, Harry?"  
  
"A body, his was long gone."  
  
"Oh, and um, yes, yes you can attend here. But you can't use your real name; cause quite a stir, and no mention of being the sorting hat either. Although, Harry, you have left us without a sorting hat."  
  
"I put an AI spell on it. No one will notice the difference, although you may want to help it invent a song."  
  
"Oh, Jordan, you will need to be adopted, or at least put in ministry care. You may live here, though, until you finish school. If you wish. Same to you, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, I would like that." Both Harry and Jordan said.  
  
"I'll get my things from Diagon alley, and take Jordan shopping for the basics while I am there." Harry said to the professor, and then turned to Jordan. "Did you by any chance sort me before I freed you?"  
  
"Gryffindore, and I was one too, before."  
  
"Really, I would have thought . . ."  
  
"Most people would have. The sorting hat before me didn't."  
  
  
  
The two walked out of the office, leaving a stunned professor behind them.  
  
  
  
Review, please. 


	3. Ghosts and Phoenixes

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Jordan was amazed at how much had changed in the muggle world since he had been alive, a millennium earlier. He was also amazed at how little the magical world had changed. They are living in the past, he said. Harry quite agreed. Even on Avalon, a place older than time, there had been more modern technology than most of the magical world used. They were now back in Harry's room in the leaky cauldron, packing and talking.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to thank you. First you give me my life back, then you pay for my school supplies and lunch, in a muggle restaurant no less."  
  
"Just consider it an act of friendship."  
  
Jordan paused for a moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore everything?"  
  
"This is a different world then you lived in. I'm afraid I have brought you back to be a child in a time of war. You remember Voldermort's, right? Well, he has returned, more powerful than ever. I took risks telling the professor even what I did. My parents trusted Peter, and he willingly betrayed them."  
  
"I see. Well, I will do all I can to help you fight. I also noticed that you didn't bring me back as a wizard, but as a mage."  
  
"Yes, I though that your knowledge from being the sorting hat, and with your age of a thousand years, you should be a bit more powerful than most."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Do you, by any chance have any idea where Rowena's lab was? She didn't know how she got there; she just did get there. But others knew, and because they are trapped there, there are a few extra ghosts at Hogwarts. They need a proper burial." Harry asked.  
  
"I think I know. I'll show you when we get back."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
If you had any idea it was there, the lab was extremely easy to find. If you didn't, you could easily never find it. It was past the dungeons, through a portrait hole, similar to the entrance to Gryffindore Tower. It only took a repairing spell to set the room back to normal, and a translocation spell to get the remains outside. Harry used some of his powers to summon the school ghosts, so that they would be present at their funeral, and also had invited the headmaster. He said a few word, Peeves the poltergeist said a few naughty words, and the remains were laid to rest. Of the ghosts that now could pass to the next realm, only one did not. Peeves was having too much fun.  
  
After the service, the headmaster approached Harry.  
  
"How did you know where their remains were?"  
  
"Jordan told me."  
  
"And how did you get the ghosts out here? They shouldn't have been able to leave their parts of the castle"  
  
"No comment." With that, Harry and Jordan walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Harry was flying over the forbidden forest as one of his animage forms. He could take any form, unlike wizard animages, and he could do magic while transformed. He was flying as a golden phoenix. He was amazed at the population of the forest. Things he never imagined would live in an earth dimension. Finally, he spotted his target. A centaur colony. He landed in their midst and transformed.  
  
Centaurs were extremely good seers, as in prophets, they used the stars as guides. But their prophecies were hard to understand. But only in human languages. They were clear as crystal when spoken in Centuarin, their language. Harry was a seer too, and they are also more easily convinced to tell you whether they agree or disagree with your prophecy then tell you a new one.  
  
  
  
"Greetings, could you please point me towards your elder?" he said, in Centuarin.  
  
"Greetings, child of the stars, the elder awaits you over the hill towards the north." A male centaur answered.  
  
"Thank you." Harry was used to being called interesting names by animals. Very often he was referred to as something having to do with light, stars, or phoenixes.  
  
Harry walked over the hill. Standing in the center of the gully was the elder, the wisest of the tribe.  
  
"Greetings elder." Harry said, still in Centuarin.  
  
"Welcome, child of the stars, I have been waiting for you. You have come to confirm your suspicions, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"They are correct, all of them. You can trust why you think you can trust. No one else."  
  
"Thank you. Any other things you wish to tell me other than that?"  
  
"Prophecy wise, I have none for you. Not prophecy wise, you are welcome here any time."  
  
Harry transformed and flew back.  
  
'That means I can only trust three people: the headmaster, Jordan, and the Ginny girl.' Harry thought to himself as he returned to the castle.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
By the end of the summer, Harry had completed all of the tasks that the founders had asked of him. He had meet all of the professors, although the headmaster was still the only one who had any idea of Harry's powers and Jordan's history. The headmaster suggested that they take the Hogwarts Express to school on the first day, so they spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron. They went shopping one last time.  
  
Harry ended up buying a broom and some candy, as some magical gag items by the name of WWW. It was then that Harry thought of sending letters home to Avalon. They checked the animal store near the entrance to Diagon Alley, but none had what they were looking for. Finally they found a shop at the far end of the alley, nearly two miles from the entrance, which had what they were looking for. The Far End, as that section of Diagon Alley was called, had much less cliental the rest. However, that appeared to be not so much due to the walk as the quality and price of the items sold. So high priced were the shops that they might only get one or two customers a week. The same was said for the shop that they entered.  
  
Unlike the pet shop at the entrance to Diagon Alley, there were not cages upon cages. In fact, the doors to the shop lead to a large grassy field. A man sitting beside a small fire looked up at them.  
  
"This is not a place to play, go along now." He said.  
  
Harry held up his bag of gallions and let some fall through his fingers.  
  
"If you're not interested in customers, I am sure we can . . . "  
  
"Welcome to Magical Creature Store, what were you looking for?"  
  
"Twin birds. Preferably golden phoenixes, or red. Twin anything will do, but phoenixes are our preference." Harry said.  
  
"I would love to sell you twin phoenixes, but I don't think that there are any here, but the forest is large, you might be able to find them. However, phoenixes are expensive, and twins are even more so. Do you have enough?"  
  
Harry used a time freeze spell on the man. He was frozen in time, for the moment. Harry called for phoenixes; he could speak their language. Finally, twin reddish gold phoenixes appeared. One landed on his shoulder, the other on Jordan's. Harry unfroze the man.  
  
"How much?" He asked.  
  
The man was shocked at the sudden appearance of the phoenixes. He suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to sell them.  
  
"Two Thousand Gallons, a piece."  
  
"Here is five, keep the change." Harry tossed the bag at of gallons to him, and they walked out. Now all Harry had to do was a simple spell, and the phoenixes could travel to Avalon and back. Jordan had much to talk about with his sister and her friends, and Harry wanted to stay in contact with them. They returned to their room, wrote letters, and sent them off before going to sleep.  
  
  
  
Read and Review. Next: On the Express 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Harry and Jordan waited so that they would be among the last on the train. They didn't want people fighting over sitting with Harry, nor a mob on the platform. When they got on the train, they found that only one compartment had room for two more. One of the people already in it was Ginny; the other was a first year.  
  
"May we sit here?" Harry asked, smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Harry Potter? Yes, yes, of course."  
  
"Thanks Ginny."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"Sure, you showed me to Gringots about a month ago. Thanks again. This is Jordan, a friend of mine."  
  
"This is Tina, she's kind of shy, a first year."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you." Jordan said.  
  
Somehow Jordan managed to strike up a conversation with Tina on one side of the compartment, Ginny and Harry sat on the other side.  
  
"Oh, we were sorted over the summer, both Gryffindore, like you." Harry told Ginny.  
  
"My brothers are in Gryffindore, Ron is in your year, Fred and George are seventh years."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Just then the sweet cart came around. Harry got himself a huge bag of every-flavor beans, and a few chocolate frogs. The others got some, and Harry paid for all of it. He pretended to pull a small leather bag out of his pocket; he really conjured it up, and began putting some of the every- flavor beans into it, one at a time, leaving others in the bag they came in. After about an hour, he held out the original bag.  
  
"If anyone actually likes these flavors they are welcome to them. I don't like these flavors."  
  
"You can tell just by looking?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So what flavors are in there?"  
  
"Shoe polish, wood polish, saw dust, rusty iron, vomit, guano, mud, sand, rotting meat, pickled pig brain, and tasteless.  
  
"Didn't know they made tasteless."  
  
"Well, it is a flavor: no flavor at all."  
  
Just then the door opened and a white haired boy with two other that looked like thugs walked in.  
  
"Potter, looking everywhere for you. Forced to sit with these mudblood lovers? Come on. Sit with us. I'd be happy to be your friend, name's Malfoy, the greatest of the Slytherin students."  
  
Harry reached into the bag of bad beans and pulled out several.  
  
"Care for some chocolate every-flavor beans? I'll be along in a minute, just go on ahead." He handed them the terrible tasting beans.  
  
They had no clue he was tricking them, and left, popping a few into their mouths. As soon as they left, the other three laughed. Harry smiled. He had put a charm on those beans that would make any food taste like them for ten hours. He had also made sure they would get back to their compartment and find themselves locked in before they tasted them.  
  
A few hours later, they pulled up to Hogsmeed station.  
  
A half-giant, Hagrid, was calling for first years and Harry. Harry got on a boat with Jordan, Tina, and another. He had traveled across the lake before, but he enjoyed it. The giant squid and the mer-folk that live in the lake were quite surprised at the dolphin that could speak their languages and do magic, but they adapted. Harry loved swimming as a dolphin as much as he loved flying as a phoenix.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The sorting and the feast were over. Dumbledore got up to make his announcements.  
  
"First, I would like to welcome back professor Lupin as the Defense Teacher. Second, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Third, two new students were sorted over the summer. I introduce the Gryffindore first year Jordan Finn and sixth year Harry Potter."  
  
Gryffindore table cheered very loudly for their celebrity.  
  
After arriving at the common room, Harry got everyone's attention. Finally, he made his voice louder and quieted them all down. Then in a normal voice, he spoke.  
  
"I am Harry Potter. I will not tell you where I have been. I have never played quidditch. Here, take a good look at the scar," Harry held his hair out of the way. "If anyone wants something other than that, maybe later. Goodnight."  
  
He walked up to the sixth year room. Ron, Ginny's brother, was waiting for him.  
  
"You must be Ron."  
  
"How do you?"  
  
"I sat in the same compartment as your sister on the train, she mentioned you. I also talked to her a month ago in Diagon Alley, she showed me the way to Gringots."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Night." Harry drew his curtains.  
  
  
  
Help! I need a beta reader, please. Some people have voiced that this is moving too fast; this fic is intended to be very long, past Hogwarts long. And notice that now it is just the first day of school. 


	5. Classes Begin

I do not own Harry Potter. I think I have a beta reader, but have not gotten any of this beta'ed yet. Any questions, comments, ideas, or constructive criticisms are welcome. Please Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was the first day of classes. Harry was taking transfiguration, defense, potions, history, astronomy, charms, divination, runes, and muggle studies. For his first day, he had potions and history in the morning with muggle studies and transfiguration after lunch. He knew that he was in for a long day.  
  
Breakfast, like most meals, consisted of almost anything that could be considered proper to eat at that time of the day. Some first year complained that there were not any pop tarts or coffee, neither of which Harry had heard of before. He stuck with the scrambled eggs, bacon, and some oatmeal. He enjoyed it, but the food on Avalon was better.  
  
He followed Ron to the potions class, and just sat in the center of the front row. Harry noticed Draco walk into the room, but he sat near the back, way from Harry. Harry laughed silently when he remembered tricking Draco on the train.  
  
"Well, I know all of you but one has had the opportunity to learn these answers, since I have taught you this material before, so I won't ask you. Harry Potter, on the other hand, I do not have an understanding of what level he is on. So I have a quiz, for him. If anyone but Harry even raises their hand, you will loose 2 points for their house, each time. Understand?"  
  
Harry should have known that Snape would drill him. When he visited his parents in the underworld, they warned him about Snape.  
  
"Question one. What is the difference between a Surgitum Potion and a Cooriri Potion and what do they do?"  
  
Harry didn't even have to think for a second.  
  
"As far as ingredients and preparation, they are the same. It is a levitating potion. It is referred to as a Cooriri if is high quality."  
  
Snape was surprised, and decided to try a harder question.  
  
"Name three potions, and their main effects, that contain all of the following, in any form. Wormwood, Shark teeth, Aestus leafs, African red poison dart frog skin, and vanilla extract."  
  
'This is too easy,' though Harry.  
  
"Voxarium Optimarum. It makes the drinker's voice sound the best that the his or her vocal cords can manage, how long the effects last depends on the dose. Idem-aciarum makes the drinker's voice the same as the first voice he or she hears. Memorium, the drinker remembers the first thing that he or she hears."  
  
Snape was getting angry, not even his 7th year Slytherin Advanced Potion students knew those three, there were more than three answers, and he had expected Harry to answer with the easiest ones.  
  
'Maybe I can trick him. I'll ask one with no answer.'  
  
"Name and directions for making a potion that removes all spells, curses, jinxes, hexes, potion effects, memory and truth charms?"  
  
Harry almost laughed. He knew that Snape was trying to trick him, however, unlike Snape, he knew of several.  
  
"Omnium-Alium-Finarium. One dry, powdered left-eye of Basilk. One 5 centimeter square piece of Dementor's cloak. Two drops white dolphin blood. 5 liters of pure water. Keep at 200 degrees Celsius for 48 hours, and then allow to cool to 50 degrees Celsius. Evaporate until there is no liquid left, then add two powdered unicorn horns, six diced scales from an adult artic ice dragon, two liters of salt water, 22 percent salt, evaporate again. Let sit two weeks or more, up to a year. A powder will remain. Mix one gram of the powder, one drop of the blood of the person to drink it, and 20 milliliters of cold water. Drop one small scale from a Pacific Ocean Mermaid in just before drinking, drink on a full stomach, and remember not to swallow the scale."  
  
Snape's jaw dropped. It couldn't be, could it? He had never heard of the potion, but could anyone make up instructions that detailed? [[The author can.]]  
  
Somehow time got away from Snape, and class was over. He would have given a homework assignment after the Gryffindore had left, but Dumbledore was standing in the back corner, and he didn't want to give the headmaster, who was once a Gryffindore, a reason to dislike him. Potter either, it occurred to him.  
  
  
  
Harry walked with Ron to history as well. This year it was a comprehensive world history, including important muggle and wizard events. Harry didn't know if he was should be amused or scared by the fact that the teacher was a ghost. Harry listened intently, but noticed that many of the others had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Harry went to muggle studies. There were a few other fifth years, but also others ranging from third to seventh, as it was, all muggle studies students have to take the basic muggle life class first, regardless of year, except the few muggle-borns that take the class. On Avalon, they had imported much of the modern muggle technology, including computers, so Harry was ahead in that class too.  
  
  
  
His last class of the day was transfiguration.  
  
"This term we will be attempting to turn inanimate objects in to animate objects. For this week, we will start by turning small statues of animals into a live animal of the same size . . . " Harry ignored the rest until she said, "Now you try."  
  
Harry immediately turned the small statue of a deer on his desk to a miniature deer. He looked around, but no one had managed to do so.  
  
"Harry, why aren't you . . . oh" Magonagal noticed that he already had.  
  
"Can you turn it back?"  
  
Harry did.  
  
"Again?"  
  
It was an deer, again.  
  
"Back to a statue, please."  
  
He did so and she gave him something else. It was a statue of a cat, a very small cat. The statue looked only a few centimeters high.  
  
"Can you turn it into a normal size cat?"  
  
Harry did, then caused quite a stir when he turned it from an alley cat into a tiger, before turning it into a miniature statue again. Magonagal asked him to stay after class. Harry waited, and after all the students had left, she addressed him.  
  
"It is obvious that you have already mastered what I intended to spent the entire term on. Have you ever considered becoming an animage?"  
  
Harry smiled before turning into a hawk. He flew a lap around the room, before changing back.  
  
"How about transfiguring your clothing, while it is on you?"  
  
Harry's robes changed color and length a few times, before returning to normal.  
  
Magonagal was getting desperate now, and Harry could tell from her voice.  
  
"Surroundings?"  
  
A few words from Harry and the entire appearance of the room switched to a field, even the walls. The door stood in what looked like a small section of a ruined wall, with only a few blocks of stone remaining that weren't part of the doorframe. There was even a breeze, and the grass moved with it.  
  
Harry spoke, "The walls were an illusion, but the ground was real, and the breeze was a fan that I transfigured into the wall."  
  
"Until further notice, you will have a free period instead of transfiguration. You can go now, change before dinner if you want to."  
  
  
  
Read and review, thank you, and sorry for the wait. 


	6. Seeker

I do not own Harry Potter. I think I have a beta reader, but have not gotten any of this beta'ed yet. Any questions, comments, ideas, or constructive criticisms are welcome. Please Review.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Harry decided that his free period instead of transfiguration would be a good time to finish the requests of the founders, and find Gryffindore's Journal. He couldn't do it when others were around, and he didn't know if a millennia old door opening would make a loud noise, but didn't want to risk it. He did, however, try out for Quidditch the next evening. He and Jordan had bought brooms on their trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
The try out for seeker was simple. Five people wanted to be seeker, and the previous seeker had to defend his position. The six of them stood in a circle, ready to take off on the whistle. Twenty snitches in a box were in the center of the circle. Five seconds after the snitches took off so did the seekers. The candidate to catch the lowest amount after they had all been caught, on when the time ran out was disqualified. In the first round, the defending seeker was disqualified. Harry had caught all but eight, and each of the others had caught two, except the old seeker, who caught none. In the second round, the same thing was done, and Harry more than double what the others had caught. This was repeated one final time. Then the real work began.  
  
The three remaining candidates took whatever place on the field they wanted. One snitch was released, and so were the bulgers. Harry dodged them easily, so did one of the others. The third, however, took a nasty hit that broke a few ribs. He did manage, however, to fly to the ground instead of fall. He decided to forfeit. That left Harry and the other, a seventh year, to find the snitch. Harry just floated in position as the other flew around. Finally, he saw it, floating above his opponent's head. He just flew up beside him, and grabbed it. He won the spot on the team.  
  
Harry hadn't used any of his special powers, so he was very tired, and dropped off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry walked with Jordan and sat with him. He was making friends, but he still liked to talk with Harry, the only person that knew his secrets. Just as they were finishing up, their twin phoenixes flew in amongst the dozens of owls. Everyone pointed at them and whispered. Apparently, the phoenixes heard, and decided to show off instead of delivering the mail directly, instead flying two laps first. Then they dropped the letters into the waiting hands of Harry and Jordan, and landed on their shoulders. Everyone wanted to see what type of letters a phoenix would carry, but Harry and Jordan promptly put the letters away for another time.  
  
The first class that day was divination. Harry found the room with ease, and entered. The old professor had died, and they had a new one. Her name was Professor Delphi. Class went normally, and no weird predictions were made. She asked Harry to stay after class as well.  
  
"Harry, I come from a long line of true seers, and I know that you are a true Magik. That means that you also have the sight. What are you doing in this class?"  
  
"I know that I have the gift, and want to develop it better, to do that it takes training, I hoped that this class would do that."  
  
"Good answerer. Most people take this class because they want to learn how to get the sight. You want to learn how to use it, and that puts you in a much better position then the rest. Have you made any predictions or prophecies?"  
  
"One vision about who I can trust here, and one prophecy, but I talked to the centaurs about it, and they had known for some time."  
  
"How were you able?"  
  
"They talk about prophecies with those they find worthy."  
  
"Oh, um, you may go, you don't want to be late for your next class."  
  
Harry would have gone to transfiguration, but Magonagal had given him the free period. It was time to deal with Gryffindore's request.  
  
  
  
'Ok' thought Harry, 'he said there was a passage behind the Gryffindore Tower fireplace, so that probably means the one in the common room.'  
  
Harry preformed a simple spell on the fire so that it wouldn't burn him, and then began to look for a door. After a few minutes, he found it, but couldn't get it to open. He tried passwords, touching series of blocks, and even spells. Then he stopped to thing for a moment. He knew that there had to be a password, but what could it . . . he figured it out. Godrick had always made a point of making sure people were polite, so . . .  
  
"Open, please." The door opened as soon as he finished saying it. Harry couldn't believe that it had been that simple.  
  
Magical torches lighted the corridor. Harry couldn't tell if they had lit when he opened the door of if they had been burning since Godrick himself lit them. After a couple dozen meters, it stopped at a wall that looked like it was one piece of stone, and had steel door in it.  
  
Inside, the room was circular, with a radius of about 4 meters. In it were dozens of swords and other weapons. On a pedestal in the center were two books, one the spell book, one the journal. He put both of the books in his robes, and picked a sword out too.  
  
Harry looked at his watch then hurried out of the room, he wanted to get out before anyone would be in the common room to see him. Unfortunately, there were two people already there.  
  
  
  
Review please. If you really like this, don't be afraid to put this story on your favorite list, or put me on. As of now I am only on 3 lists, and I would love for that number to go up. 


	7. Muggle Studies

I do not own Harry Potter. I think I have a beta reader, but have not gotten any of this beta'ed yet. Any questions, comments, ideas, or constructive criticisms are welcome. Please Review.  
  
  
  
It was now almost Halloween. The air had been getting colder and Hagrid's pumpkins were almost as large as his hut. His largest ever, he said. Harry was beginning to get slightly bored. He still had Jordan and Ginny as friends, and was beginning to become friends with Ginny's brother, Ron, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, but he wasn't bored because of a lack of friends, he was bored because of a lack of classes. In addition to transfiguration, he had been let out of charms, potions, astronomy, and divination. Professor Delphi knew that he was years ahead of the rest of his class, so she gave him private lessons at other times, where and when she didn't have to watch over the inept students.  
  
All of the teachers claimed that they would find something for him to do, but all that had been so far was tediously long reports; often more than a whole scroll long. But Harry could write extremely fast, so even those rarely took more than a couple days. The classes he still attended (Defense, muggle studies, runes, and history) only took up six of the twenty class periods in a week.  
  
Harry had finally decided what he would do during all his extra time. With the help of his muggle studies professor, he began to learn about what muggle students his age learn. Algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and calculus. Standard world history, geography, and governments. Biology, chemistry, and physics. He gave himself extensive homework assignments, and learned quite quickly. But, after only a month, he was doing so well that he felt that if he was suddenly dropped into a muggle high school, he could pass for a student, academically at least. He still had considerable amounts of extra time, so he always did one of two things. Practice his seeker skills on his broom, or more muggle courses.  
  
The week before Halloween, he added Latin and Mandarin Chinese to the things his own assigned work. Latin because 90% of magic words are Latin, and Mandarin because he though it would be interesting. Only a few of the professors knew about all of the extra work, he didn't want Hermione, the girl who previously was the best student, to get jealous. However, if any of the teachers told him that they had found something for him to do, he wouldn't hesitate to drop all the extra stuff. He had also been training Ginny and Jordan as well, but that was causing problems. Ginny had already been dismissed from transfiguration and charms too, and Jordan had been dismissed from those as well as history. Two weeks before Halloween, Harry began to teach the two of them how to fight. True magical dueling was not want pointing, but channeling magic through swords and other weapons, through your body, and even the environment. Harry had no trouble any of this. Jordan was a mage, and had little, but it took a lot out of him. Ginny apparently wasn't just a witch either. She was a sorceress, the third most powerful type of magik.  
  
They had been the ones that had caught him leaving Gryffindore's armory during the first week of school, and that was where they trained. They each picked out their own sword. Harry's turned out to be Godrick's. It was a strait, single blades sword, with a slight red tint to the blade, and large jewels in the hilt. Jordan had been there before, and got his sword, the sword that had been his since Hogwart's creation. It was double edged and had a slight blue tint. Ginny's sword was a long, curved katana, which was very golden.  
  
  
  
Finally, the weekend before Halloween, there was something very interesting to do. Saturday morning was the first quidditch match, Harry's first, Gryffindore verses Slytherin. Harry caught the snitch when Gryffindore was up by more than 200 points; it was a crushing defeat for Slytherin.  
  
That evening was the first Hogsmeed trip. Harry bought another huge bag of every flavor beans, and a few things from the joke shop. Jordan, Ginny, and He were about to get a butterbeer when a scream echoed through the air. 


	8. Sirrus

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
  
  
That evening was the first Hogsmeed trip. Harry bought another huge bag of every flavor beans, and a few things from the joke shop. Jordan, Ginny, and He were about to get a butterbeer when a scream echoed through the air.  
  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Generally, when someone screams, everyone is worried. This scream, however, came from the joke shop. Everyone always went to check to make sure, but it was always just some new product being tested on an unwary customer. You didn't walk into the story unless you didn't mind the chance of being the but of some practical joke. Everyone just continued on their way to get their butterbeer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since that baby had defeated him. Fifteen years that he had pretended to be dead. Fifteen years since he had done anything other than gather an army. Fifteen years since he had sold what little was left of his soul. He was Lord Voldermort's. After fifteen years of waiting, he was ready. Ready to take what he saw as his: The world itself. He had to do a great deal to regain his power. He once was a mere wizard. Now, he had been given great power. He was a sorceror, and a very powerful one at that. He had more than five hundred times the death eaters that he had had a decade and a half earlier, and they were all formally trained. That was his greatest mistake, other than the Potter boy; he had never trained his death eaters.  
  
Now they were trained in both the modern magic, and the ancient black arts. Most of that magic made the unforgivable curses looks like Childs play. They were an army of more than 2 million, with the best leadership. His four generals were the best, and they worked together well. Generals not getting along had been the fall of nations. That would not happen to him. Now all he had to do was set his plan into motion. There were a few in the ministry that didn't believe that he had died, he wanted to make them believe too, just before he proved them all wrong. To do this, he had to sacrifice his servant, Wormtail.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cell was dark, wet, and cold. The poor man that sat huddled in the corner had been there for almost fifteen years. Fifteen years with dementors as his guards. Dementors suck the hope and happiness right out of you. Not many survived very long in the prison Azkaban. A sentence of more than 5 years was usually a death sentence, or at the least a one way trip to insanity. But he had held on. He had not even been given a trial.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his cell opened. Opened, that had not happened once in fifteen years. He was afraid that it would be dementors, that maybe he had finally been given a trial only to have his sentence changed to death by Dementor's kiss, a process that removed your soul from your body. Instead, a man walked in.  
  
"Mr. Black. My name is Mr. Jones. Would you please come with me?"  
  
"Am I- am I finally getting a trial?"  
  
"No, Peter Petegrew turned himself in yesterday. You are being set free. Good timing for you, Fudge probably would have thrown him in here and not released you. The new minister, Arthur Weasley, pardoned you on the spot and is giving the Petegrew a trial. Just to be legal. Fudge is also being put on trial to see how many he put in this prison unjustly."  
  
Sirrus Black got up out of the corner.  
  
"Now, please come with me. I presume that you would like to clean up before you meet the minister"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Um, no one would tell me anything. Harry disappeared right before I was captured. Did they ever find him?"  
  
"No, he came back from where ever on his own, a few months ago."  
  
"What, my godson was gone for fifteen years, then suddenly re-appeared?"  
  
"Yes. Minister Weasley said that you probably would like to go meet Harry after your meeting with the minister."  
  
By then they had completed the short walk to the fireplace. Flu powder was the only way in or out of Azkaban, aside from an extremely hard to get to door. It was guarded by hundreds of spells and curses, and it opened out into the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
The Jones through a pinch of flu powder into the fire and told Sirrus to say Gate. A moment after Sirrus stepped out so did Jones. He explained.  
  
"The fire places in Azkaban are only connected to each other. The fireplace on the opposite side of the room is the one that is connected to the ministry, and only the ministry."  
  
After another flu trip, a long walk through the ministry, two baths and three showers, a hair cut, a good meal including chocolate, and an inspection by a doctor (who made him drink four potions and used over 30 charms on him), he was finally ready to meet Mr. Weasley, the new minister of magic.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Black, it is good to meet you. I don't know how to express my sorrow for how you have been treated."  
  
"Thank you. I accept your apologies. Although my Gringot's vault key and my motorcycle back you be nice."  
  
"As for the key, most certainly. You have been given interest, as well as ten thousand Galons. As for your bike, I am not sure about what happened to it, but I will do what I can to find out. You might want to ask Hagrid, I believe Professor Dumbledore said that he used it to deliver Harry to his aunt and uncle's home."  
  
"Speaking of my godson, I hear that he returned only a few months ago."  
  
"Yes, he is attending Hogwarts, however, he teachers report that he is so far ahead in almost every subject that they want to graduate him. He keeps refusing it though. He apparently has, in his free time, been challenging muggle academics in addition. His Muggle Studies professor said that he could fit in to any High school senior class, academically at least."  
  
"Keeping close tabs on him?" Sirrus asked.  
  
"No, that is what my only daughter, the youngest of my seven children told me. They are going out, apparently."  
  
"Did they meet at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Um, no, when Harry returned, he did so by apperating into Diagon Alley. He asked her for directions to Gringots. Then they met again on the express, and they are in the same house."  
  
"Gryffindore?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
"Um, would it be possible . . ."  
  
"I can make arrangements for you too to meet. Oh, here is your vault key, and the key to your parent's estate. You were told that they had been killed?"  
  
"Yes. It was the one time that anyone had said even a word to me at Azkaban."  
  
"Well, once again, terribly sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and while I'm at it, where do I register as an animage? I'd rather not take the chance of . . ."  
  
"You were registered after Peter's confession."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that Sirrus apperated away.  
  
  
  
No sooner had he arrived at his estate, still maintained by the house elves, and then a letter came for him. What surprised him was that it came not with an owl, but a red and gold phoenix.  
  
  
  
Sirrus,  
  
I am so happy that the rat finally turned himself in. I tried to get Fudge to give you a trial, but the idiot refused. I just wanted to say welcome back to the world, and I can't wait to meet you.  
  
Your Godson,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had sent him a letter. A letter with a phoenix. He didn't even know how to respond. Finally he scribbled a thank you and said that he also couldn't wait to meet Harry. But how did Harry know that Sirrus was his godfather.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly a week later, Sirrus was finally going to meet Harry. He was talking with professor Dumbledore in his office, waiting for Harry to arrive. Finally, at exactly noon, Harry arrived at the top of the stair.  
  
"Sirrus!" Harry yelled, rushed over, and hugged his godfather.  
  
"Harry I . . . you remember me?"  
  
"Ya, you used to change into a dog and I would ride around on you."  
  
"You were an infant, how do you?"  
  
"Good memory."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So I hear you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, she is a fifth year. Ginny Weasley. We met before school, but were just friends until I asked her to the Halloween Ball."  
  
Harry and Sirrus talked for hours.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore, who had left his office early on in the conversation, suddenly came rushing in. His face was pale and he was out of breath. Both Harry and Sirrus looked at him.  
  
Still gasping for air he said only four words. Those four words changed the life of every wizard on the planet forever.  
  
"Hogsmeed . . . destroyed . . . Dark Mark."  
  
  
  
Read and Review. 


	9. Prophecy

Harry Potter - who owns it? Sure isn't me. Read and review. If you view mentioning something called force a reason to mention that I don't own Star Wars: I don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the month and a half after Hogsmeed's complete and total destruction, the wizarding world had been on edge. The few witnesses were sure that Voldermort's was with them. The death eaters had killed more than one hundred thousand people (more than 90 percent of the population) including more than three hundred Aurors, and not a single on of the death eaters had been so much as injured.  
  
  
  
Harry had originally planned to not go home to Avalon until summer, but decided it was a good idea to go over Christmas break after all. However, he wasn't going alone. Jordan, Ginny, and Sirrus were coming with him. Dumbledore and Harry convinced Mr. Weasley to allow Ginny to go with Harry, despite the fact that he had no idea where she would be going. Sirrus wasn't told either. He would be told as soon as they arrived on the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four of them gathered in the Gryffindore common room before leaving. Almost as an afterthought, Harry took Sirrus to Godrick's armory and let him pick out a sword. He chose a silver sword with a green scabbard.  
  
The two of them returned to the common room, Harry opened the portal, and they all stepped through.  
  
  
  
  
  
They came out on the beach. The air was warm, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the white sand sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"Where are we, Harry?" Sirrus asked.  
  
"My home, Avalon" he responded.  
  
Sirrus's jaw dropped. They followed as Harry led them to the castle. Five people were waiting for them.  
  
"Harry, you brought friends?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone, this is Merlin, Godrick Gryffindore, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuf. He introduced the residents of the castle."  
  
Ginny introduced herself as Harry's girlfriend. Sirrus as his godfather.  
  
Jordan simply said "Weeny" What he had called his sister when he was younger.  
  
"Jordan!" she exclaimed, then rushed up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for doing that to you, trapping you like that."  
  
"You were right to do so, just wish you hadn't been stuck here so that you couldn't free me."  
  
He then explained to Sirrus that he had been the sorting hat's soul, and that Harry had created a new body for him.  
  
"You're that powerful, Harry?" Sirrus asked.  
  
"I wasn't even using most of my powers."  
  
He took the charm off and put it in his pocket.  
  
"That charm kept me from using most of my powers."  
  
  
  
Their three weeks on the island were spent training. Sirrus, having been an Auror, like both James and Lilly had been, wasn't far behind Ginny and Jordan. It also turned out that he wasn't just a wizard either. He was an Omni-elemental. The rarest type, he could control all of the "elements" which were water, fire, earth, air, shadow, and force. The four of them decided that they would be a team, and work against the death eaters. They called themselves The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
  
  
Christmas was an interesting event. Due to lack of shopping, all of the presents were made, or had been with the five inhabitance of the island since before arrival. The order of the phoenix each received uniforms. White tunics with gold fastenings and red belts. Red and gold gauntlets. White pants for under the tunic, and red cloaks, that turned into invisibility cloaks with a thought. Their training gave them the ability to use wand less magic, but there was a wand and sword holster on the belt. Pendants completed the uniform. Each was a phoenix made of a different gem, to match their eyes. Harry's was emerald, Jordan's was yellow sapphire, Ginny's was aquamarine, and Sirrus's was obsidian. They were also instructed on how to make bestow the uniform on new members. Sirrus and Ginny were given twin phoenixes identical to Harry and Jordan's. They were also told how to get more identical phoenixes for new members. Harry gave the Merlin and the founders a supply of candy, including a 2-kilogram bag of every flavor beans, with all the bad ones removed.  
  
When it was time for them to leave, simply said their goodbyes, Harry opened the portal, and they stepped through.  
  
  
  
The night before school resumed, Harry slipped into a trance and delivered his second prophecy.  
  
  
  
After the death of the dark  
  
The true master shall appear  
  
His dark reign shall mark  
  
All the world's total fear  
  
Four magiks from magic  
  
Six not from not  
  
Three magiks from mixed  
  
One True Magik from same  
  
One Dragon who sleeps  
  
Fifteen lead the light army  
  
One leads the dark  
  
It must not win  
  
Else all is lost forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and review. Guess what the first and/or second part means. 


	10. First Battle

I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter is my first war scene. How did I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just before dawn on the morning after the students returned to Hogwarts. The sun would be hidden storm clouds when it came up. The wind grew stronger with every passing minute, and the snow was coming down so fast that it was already a meter deep after only an hour. Without magical aid, you couldn't see your hand if it was more than 10 centimeters away from your face. Yet four people were standing on a tower's balcony, each facing one of the cardinal directions, and each with a phoenix on his or her shoulder. They were in battle uniform. Sirrus could do nothing to calm the storm. That meant that it was made by a more powerful elemental, or possibly more than one. Hedwig had left hours earlier, sent to the ministry for help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just inside the forbidden forest General Malich stood before his troops, prepping them for the attack. They were to lead the first wave on the castle. They were the spell breakers. They would do all they could to break the defenses of the castle. Then General Harlin would lead his animage core on the castle. Only his best, the dragons, Rocs (extremely large birds), and Chimeras (crosses between snake, goat, lion, and raptor) would directly attack. The other various animages would defend the rest. During this time, General Arokor would lead his troops out of the lake. No one had thought that there was an alter motive to destroying Hogsmeed, but there was. It was to get access to Hogsmeed's side of the lake. On one had thought to check on the squid or mer-folk, and not death eaters controlled their underwater city. Arokor's troops were like the USA's Navy Seals. The worked in small groups, and tried not to be seen. They would sneak into the castle while the fighting went on outside, if they could. If not, they would aid in the outdoor battle. General Karovic's troops waited in clearings thorough the forest. They were the dragon riders, and their job was to prevent escape by air. Last was General Smith, the only American. He was a wizard with training in Muggle warfare. The few that knew him in the muggle world knew him as Captain Smith of the US Army. His troops job was to encircle the castle. They were to lay siege on Hogwarts. Even if the others failed, the siege would continue. All the five of them had to do was wait for a sign. Each General had 100 death eaters with them. The anticipated little resistance, but didn't want to underestimate their advisories.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four stood on the tower using magical sight to allow them to see through the storm. Suddenly, at one moment, the skies cleared, the wind stopped, the snow ended. The sun was just over the horizon. Then, before they knew what was happening, 100 death eaters charged forward from the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The death eaters charged forward for the castle. Suddenly a barrier appeared before them, clear with gold and red tints. It was a barrier spell. They had been seen already. Malich knew that it would cause his troops some trouble; they have a tendency to expand and/or get stronger every time someone fails to break it. Finally it fell completely, and the second wave came in behind them. Malich could see warrior wizards in red and white killing off his troops. He smiled. 'Finally, some actual competition.'  
  
Harlin shuddered as he saw another of his dragons fall. It was almost an hour into the battle, and almost all of the smaller animages were gone. He knew that Arokor would be arriving any minute, and would not be pleased. Four warriors were taking out hundreds of death eaters, and Arokor's troops would not be able to get into the castle. Harlin was a bit surprised when the four of them turned into phoenixes. 'What rare animages, I think that Merlin himself was the last phoenix animage. This is going to be interesting.' The phoenixes were flying in a circle. He could have sworn that he heard their voices, in English, say the words 'Phoenix Flame' just before a huge ring of fire engulfed his remaining Chimeras and Rocs. The last dragon fell moments later, after the four had returned to human form.  
  
Arokor was not pleased. Somehow, four people had taken out most of the two hundred death eaters that had attacked before his men. Now, his men were falling too. Not once had anyone been able to so much as even attempt to curse the four defending the castle. Karovic and his dragon riders were flying above the battle. Suddenly four dragons fell.  
  
  
  
The five generals used their mind link spell to communicate.  
  
  
  
I say that we call your reserves Smith, end phase one, and go for phase two.  
  
I agree. Who are these people?  
  
I heard one of them say that they were The Order of The Phoenix, beyond that. . .  
  
I do agree with phase two. Or we could report back and ask our lord for advice   
  
What if they don't stop with defense? What if they can destroy our blockade?  
  
Then we die in service of our master.  
  
Have any of you seen their coat of arms? One of the symbols is a lightning bolt.  
  
That could mean that Potter is one of them. Judging by their size, only one is an adult.  
  
We will have to worry about that later, all of my animages are dead. What do we do?  
  
We proceed to phase two, add in any barrier spells we can think of. I will report back.  
  
Why you?  
  
I am already flying. I can get over the top of the apparition barrier, then apperate.  
  
Do it.  
  
NO!  
  
What?  
  
I just saw them take out Arokor!  
  
I'm alive, just down. Either none of our soldiers our dead, or . . .   
  
I've checked more than eighty and all of them were dead. Many were killed with swords.  
  
Then they want me because I'm a general. Kill me if they try to take me.  
  
We would all expect . . . NO! I'm down too.  
  
At least Karovic got away, they just got me.  
  
Order your troops to back off - keep a line around the school. I'm ordering my troops in.  
  
Let us hope that others can arrive soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four stopped when the army began to retreat. They knew, however, that they knew both that a siege was planned, and that they couldn't keep the pace up. They had less than an hour until their charm that protected the school from having any idea what was going on would fade. Then chaos would break out inside. Finally, they decided to pull inside and lock out the school. At the last moment they dragged one of the generals in with them, then locked up the school. Thankfully, Hagrid had lived inside the school since the attack on Hogsmeed, so he too was safe. They made sure than the general could inflict no harm on any person, including himself, then collapsed against the great room wall next to the door, almost two hours after sunrise.  
  
  
  
Less than ten minutes later, Professor Dumbledore awoke. Just as every morning, he walked up to the window to look out over the lake. What he expected to see was some snow. Instead he saw a line hundreds of dead death eaters laying on a bloody battlefield, floating in the lake, or impaled on tree limbs. There were dozens of dragons, as well as some chimeras and rocs. Then he saw that there was a line of living death eaters encamped just beyond the first trees of the forest. He sounded the general alarm. 


	11. Seige Begins

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
The general alarm caused everyone to wake up instantly. Everyone proceeded to their common rooms, while the heads of their house reported to the headmaster's office. None of the students even noticed that the windows were blacked out. The four professors reached the headmaster's office at the same time.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why are all the windows blacked out?" Magonagal asked at the same time.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was surprised by Magonagal's question, as his window wasn't blacked out.  
  
"I do not know why the windows are, but I have a fairly good idea. We are locked in the school, and the death eaters are locked out. However, they do have a siege line completely surroundings the school."  
  
"So they did. Are you sure we are safe inside?"  
  
"No to both. I assume that those responsible for the windows is also responsible for the several hundred death eater corpses that litter the lawn."  
  
The four professors didn't know how to respond. However, the four prefects that had been assigned to take attendance showed up. Everyone was where they were supposed to be, except in Gryffindore. Three students were missing.  
  
  
  
"Professor, as I was coming up from the dungeon, I thought I saw something in the entrance hall as I passed it, but decided that it was my imagination. Perhaps I was wrong." Snape volunteered.  
  
  
  
The five professors proceeded down to the entrance hall. Inside they found five people slumped unconscious against the wall. Four were dressed in white tunics and red cloaks. They had gold and red gauntlets on each arm, and bloodied swords in their hands. The fifth was tied up, bound, and gagged. He was also unconscious. On the back of his neck was a tattoo. It was a shield divided into three parts, each with a symbol in it. One of the symbols was easy. It was the dark mark, the symbol of death eaters. The runes professor, the head of Ravenclaw House, recognized another one of them as a rune.  
  
  
  
"He is a general, that rune is roughly translated into high leadership." She said  
  
  
  
"What does the third mean, and who are they?" Snape asked.  
  
  
  
"Good Lord!" Magonagal yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Finn, and Black." she responded, pointing to the others against the wall.  
  
[[AN: Jordan Finn is Jordan Hufflepuf. I think I only used it once before.]]  
  
The four that had defended the castle remained unconscious for six days. Harlin, the general that had been captured, woke up after only twenty four hours, but none had the will nor the ability to release the magical bindings that had been placed on him.  
  
It was determined that the reason that they weren't waking was they had sapped their magical energy.  
  
While they slept, the seige continued. Every one of the aurors that tried to help were killed. Nothing except Hedwig was able to enter or leave the castle. No one could figure out how the owl could bypass the barriers.  
  
Finally, the four awoke, and prepared to end the seige.  
  
  
  
Review please. 


	12. The Challenge

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The four of them had been awake for two hours, and their prisoner was still asleep. After being released from the hospital wing, they quickly went up to Dumbledore's office. Magonagal and Snape were there also.  
  
"Harry, could you tell me what happened six days ago?"  
  
"The school was attacked, be defended it."  
  
"How many death eaters did you kill?"  
  
"There were five divisions of 100 deatheaters each. I think we killed most of them."  
  
Snape and Magonagal were just sitting still with shock. The explanations took several hours. Finally, Snape asked a question.  
  
"The school is still under seige, so how do you supose that we end it?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape and smiled.  
  
"Challenge Voldermort to a duel."  
  
  
  
________________  
  
  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Except the challenge, of course."  
  
"But master . . ."  
  
"He is powerfull, I will give him that much. More powerfull than I was at his age."  
  
"Master . . ."  
  
"And he had better teachers too. And resourses, and . . ."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Stop questioning me. Order the siege over, only a few of us will stay. We will except to duel."  
  
"Master . . ."  
  
"Stop questioning me or I will kill you right here and now."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"This ends tomorrow morning. One way or the other."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Go to the castle and deliver the message."  
  
"Me, Master?"  
  
"What did I tell you about questioning me?"  
  
"Forgive me master, I was just supprised. I expected that you would send it my owl, or possibly someone much more expendable. Lucious Malfoy, for example, or Servus Snape."  
  
Don't think that you are not expendable.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you are right. Order Lucious to go to Dumbledore. No more of this cloak and dagger buisness either. Order him to make sure that Dumbledore sees who he is. And he is to do nothing other than deliver the message, not even glare at a child. Even if he is captured."  
  
"I would expect that he would be . . ."  
  
"As you said, expendable."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
At last, tomorrow will be the day of reconing. It will start, tomorrow. 


	13. Magical Gift

I do not own Harry Potter. Also, sorry about this. I lost my way with this story for a while. But now I am back, and with spell check to boot. So now, at long last:  
  
  
  
The Duel  
  
  
  
Harry and Lord Voldermort circled each other on the stone platform. As was the custom, the stone platform had been built with the combine spell of the two in it. They had placed traps for the other, but as the spell mixed the construction, it was just as likely to step on a square containing one of your own traps as one from you opponent.  
  
Harry removed the charm that bound his powers. Just as he did so, Voldermort fell.  
  
"What, did he step on his own trap?" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"No, he didn't. I killed him." A voice answered.  
  
Harry looked around, and there in the center of the platform was a man. He was wearing a plain grey robe.  
  
"Who are you? . . . I apologize, I forgot my manners. Thank you for killing him for me, I assure you however that I had the situation under control."  
  
"Don't worry about your manners, young Magik."  
  
"You know what I am? Who are you?"  
  
"I am what you could become. Do you know what the rarest magical gift is?"  
  
"Immortality."  
  
"Yes, well actually it is near immortality, but that is beside the point. What magic gift do Magiks not have."  
  
"Magiks have all of the gifts . . . Oh."  
  
"Yes, you see where this is going."  
  
"YOU are also a Magik?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"And you are old."  
  
"Very old." "Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Older than this tiny little backwater planet."  
  
"So old."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who did you say you were?"  
  
"Voldermort's Master." And with that the man cursed Harry and his world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I promise to write more soon. I just needed to get back into the story. Review. 


End file.
